New Face
|artist = |album = |year = 2017|difficulty = Media|effort = Intenso|nogm = 3|dg = / / |pictos = 114|dura = 3:11|nowc = NewFace}}"New Face" por aparece en . Appearance of the Dancers Throughout the routine, the heads of the dancers constantly switch through different photos of faces. P1/P3 P1 and P3 are women wearing long-sleeve leotards with green torso outlines, knee-length pink socks with single black stripes, and yellow shoes. Their default heads are wearing circle sunglasses and a red, yellow, and blue hats covering short, blonde curls with black streaks. P2 P2 is a man wearing a lime green shirt with a red torso shield, a yellow bracelet on his left arm, is wearing navy blue glitter pants, and yellow and green shoes. His default head wears a pair of sunglasses. Newface coach 1.png|P1/P3 Newface coach 2.png|P2 Background The background consists of a small room with large, illuminated squares that switch between different colors throughout the routine. The room switches between shades of pink, yellow, and blue. There are ten clones of the backup dancers, each with their own face photos. At the end of the routine, the message "From the Just Dance Team with love ♡" is written. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Shake your right hand in front of your face twice. Gold Move 3 is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 2: Perform a "dab" move by raising your right arm to your face and your left arm outwards. Newface gm 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 3 newface gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Newface gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newface gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * New Face is the fourth song by PSY in the series. * New Face is the fifth Korean song in the main series. * New Face is the second routine to show CGI faces on the dancers, after Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From The Emoji Movie). It is followed by Happy Farm. * The faces on the dancers belong to members of the development team, such as Mouss Otakool and Alkis Argyriadis. * At the end of the routine, a message is displayed, which says "From the Just Dance team, with love". * The routine uses several moves from the original choreography. * P2 messes up his moves by jumping very high and almost falling at the beginning of the second chorus. * The menu banner on 7th-Gen consoles is different than the background in the menu square. *This is the second Trio routine where P2 has a different color outline than P1 and P3, after The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). It is followed by Work Work. Gallery Game Files NewFace_Cover_Generic.jpg|''New Face'' NewFace Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach newface_banner_bkg.png|Classic’s Just Dance 2018 menu banner (8th-Gen) NewFace_Albumbkg.png|''Just Dance 2018'' menu banner (7th-Gen) Newface p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Newface menu.png|''New Face'' on the menu Newface load.png|Loading screen Newface coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Beta Elements Newface beta p2 ava.png|Beta avatar for P2 Others newface_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) newface_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video PSY - ‘New Face’ M V Teasers New Face - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Face - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays New Face - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation en:New Facetr:New Face Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones por PSY Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Trios Categoría:Canciones en Coreano Categoría:Trios de Generos Mixtos